


My sunset

by tallpoppysyndrome



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallpoppysyndrome/pseuds/tallpoppysyndrome
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 9





	My sunset

My sunset

不知道怎么回事最近的记者总是重复问一些很无聊的问题，大明星很真诚的回答了一遍又一遍，“平时没有别的生活，是的，就是做音乐，练舞”，可能也只有粉丝才能理解他直播一小时只敲键盘这种诡异的营业，一个不说，一个就看。做音乐监工大军中，混进了一个他的朋友，早年合作过一部戏，加过微信，偶尔聊聊，大明星行程太密集，虽然同在圈内，却没多少见面机会，半夜刷微博首页突然看到有直播，鬼使神差点进去看了一小时，沉默。

LA 私人行程  
又是密集的song camp，他跟各式各样的不同风格的音乐人整日整日泡在录音室里，语言，人种，兴趣爱好，生活经历，截然不同的音乐人，不同创作者的火花碰撞让他处于一个极其兴奋的状态，从未有过如此畅快淋漓的创作体验，他不再是被国内娱乐圈定义的小鲜肉偶像，他只是他，一个纯粹的音乐人，艺术家，创作者。  
手机响起，有人发了微信过来，【我也在LA，要不要出来吃饭？】  
【谢谢，不了吧，我还有一首歌没做完】  
【找到一把绝版好吉他，放我这也是浪费，快来拿，顺便带你兜风】  
好吉他的诱惑力有点大，最终他还是决定出去，顺带来LA关在室内好久一次也没好好去兜过风，正好当放松了。  
跑车风驰电掣的如约来带他，大抵只要是男生总是不能抵抗发动机轰鸣带来那种刺激感的，大明星匮乏的业余生活里，并未包括过飙车这一项。  
友人墨镜下的眼睛笑的弯弯的，看着这个孩子气的少年迎风哇哇大叫，莫名生出一种想抚摸他头顶的冲动。  
“小心呛着风。”  
友人载着他朝一条荒僻的道路开去。他不知道这是哪，也不想知道，未知是最好的兴奋剂。  
沙漠景色令人精神一震，一切都是新鲜的，连夹杂着沙土的风都带着一种叫做自由的味道。这里没人认识我，我可以做任何事吗？大明星的内心升起一个想法。  
他们停在一个荒无人烟的地方，远处有两座矮矮的土坡连在一起，夕阳正要挨着土坡落下，被几簇灌木和仙人掌挡着。  
温度降的有点快，引擎盖还有点余温。  
他俩沉默的躺在引擎盖上，枕着双臂，仰望天空，太阳还未完全落下，天是很浓的蓝色，很少在国内看到这种又沉郁又浓重的墨蓝色，很美。车里响起一首纯音乐。  
“这曲子，叫my sunset”  
“嗯。好听。”  
“你要不要，跟我做？”  
卷卷发的少年，转头看向他，眼里带着一点惊诧，看到友人很认真的模样，确认到他眼神里的迫切，突然笑了起来，仿佛开在沙漠里的鲜花，一切都那么不真实，“好。”  
友人小心翼翼的将牛仔外套垫在少年身下，颤抖着解开少年的衬衣扣子，夕阳下少年异常白皙的身体像玉一样发着莹润的光，金色的一层光芒笼罩在他身上，他用一截雪白的手臂挡住了自己的眼睛，只感受着这个男人正在使劲揉捏他的乳尖，傍晚微凉的风吹过，他小小的战栗了一下，另一边乳尖因为凉风也站立了起来，小小的一颗红豆，分外可爱。  
男人已经用尽了全身力气克制自己不要粗暴对待少年，他用舌尖一下下戳着前面挺立的乳尖，不紧不慢，少年听到了自己心跳的频率和男人舌头戳弄的频率逐渐合二为一，一声声暧昧的水声和他激烈的心跳声，鼓噪着，混在晚风里，在他耳边响起，令他意识逐渐开始涣散。  
戳弄又改为了吸吮，男人反反复复含住吸吮他的乳尖和乳晕，发出啧啧的声音，仿佛这是世界上最美味的甜点，少年羞耻的耳朵发红，多亏光线暗了下来，金红的夕阳余光里，他该庆幸男人可能不会发现他情动的样子。  
“你…经验…很丰富嘛……”少年一边忍不住将手指插进男人的头发里，一边轻轻抱怨。  
“我……想艹你……想的发疯……宝贝” 男人没有把后半句话说出来，其实我看你直播做音乐一小时都能看硬了。  
男人将他的牛仔裤连带内裤一把拉下，扯到了耻毛，少年发出一声细细的痛呼。少年尺寸优越的性器弹了出来，淡粉色，半勃起，跟他人一样干净，纯洁，一看就很少经历。少年的胯很窄，男人两只手掐住胯骨的时候感觉腰细的可以掐断，少年在他手里不安的扭动起来，男人将他往引擎盖上部推了一点，举起少年的双腿架到自己肩膀上，低头含住了前面的性器。  
“啊…不要…”少年低头看向埋在他双腿中间的友人，羞耻感烧的他面红耳赤，【他在给我口交】这个认知让他的肉棒迅速挺立起来，男人讨好的吞吐着，又用舌尖轻轻勾卷前面的冠状沟，这比他平时自己解决舒服一百倍，少年开始发出好听的呻吟。  
男人抬眸，两人四目相对，影影绰绰中看不真切眼神，少年只觉得对方目光炯炯，自己仿佛被盯着的猎物，随时要被拆吃入腹。  
他没忍住，射在了男人嘴里，对方并未嫌弃，反而甘之如饴，随后立刻抱住他激烈的亲吻，两人唇齿间都是他精液的味道，男人吸吮他的舌尖，卷起，反反复复用舌头玩弄他的口腔，这个吻绵长缱绻，又色情无比，他想起哪本书里说的接吻就是性交之前的暗示，是一种模拟。两人来不及吞咽的津液在交换间流出嘴角，黏黏腻腻，不舍分离。  
亲吻间男人从风衣口袋里掏出一个小瓶，挤出一点冰凉的膏体，就着手指往他身后的小穴伸去。  
意识到马上要发生什么的少年开始不安的扭动腰身，引擎盖很滑，他往下滑去，男人抓住他的脚踝，分开两条白生生的腿，重新架到自己肩膀上，悬空少年的臀部，几根手指灵活的戳弄起小穴。  
“放松，宝贝，让哥哥好好疼你。”他安抚着少年，有了膏体的润滑，手指进出的并不算很困难，他开始加快抽插的速度，少年的手扒着引擎盖，他想他快忍不住了，原来做爱这么舒服。  
“啊啊……哥哥……”  
“是不是准备好了？嗯？我要插进来了哦”  
“啊嗯……废话……少说……”  
男人笑起来，“看来我们大明星已经迫不及待了”  
男人扶着胀得发痛的肉棒，一举肏进了已经被手指插的泥泞的后穴。  
后穴被填满的感觉，涨涨的，有点怪异，又带着深处的骚动，男人却不动，他焦虑的扭动了一下臀部，无声的示意男人快点动起来。  
“嘘…你听，好像有人来了…”  
少年顿时急了，挣扎着想起来，却被男人一把按住，随后抱住他两条腿，使劲抽插起来。男人撞击的力度非常大，每一下都捅到最深处，频率极快，少年光裸的背在引擎盖上不断摩擦，印出一滩汗渍。  
耳边清晰的传来引擎的轰鸣声，有一个车队正在飞驰而来。  
“啊啊嗯……啊……停…停一下…有人来了……嗯啊……”激烈的艹弄中他断断续续的说道。马上有人过来的紧张感让他身体敏感到极点，不能被人看到他这样，不能。  
“不，我要让大家都看看，你被我艹的时候有多美。”  
少年无法挣脱，腰部被钳制，后穴被钉在男人的肉棒上进进出出，他正赤身裸体在野外被男人艹干，马上还会有人过来，这一幕会被人看到，他一边崩溃一边身体颤抖了起来，每一下顶弄都把他的感官放大了一百倍。眼泪汩汩的流下来，他近乎哀求“不，不要，停一下。”  
“宝贝，你硬了。被人看到有这么兴奋吗？”  
就在少年听到车队停下的声音，转头绝望闭眼的时候，一件宽大的风衣兜头罩下，遮掩了他大半个身子。  
有人探出车窗，看到的令人血脉贲张的一幕，一个清俊的青年正站在引擎盖前，抓着身下两条细白的腿，将那人拎得臀部悬空，只留一个小穴做支点，打桩机一般重重的艹着，身下的人虽然大半都被盖在了风衣里，可是一声声变调的呻吟不时传出来。  
“他们在看你哦，看你被我干，爽不爽？”  
“啊啊…嗯…啊嗯……你混蛋……啊…”  
车队里有人朝他们吹口哨，“哇哦，哥们兴致不错啊！Nice body!”  
男人的顶弄还在继续，他朝八卦的路人挥了挥手，示意他们赶紧离去。  
车队在轰鸣声中逐渐远去，少年被艹却远没有结束。这个男人的精力太可怕了，到底是憋了多久，他在迷迷糊糊中又被翻过来按在引擎盖上继续承受攻击，后穴的G点一直被反复顶到，他已经射过一次，男人并不打算轻易放过他，他揉捏起浑圆的臀部，身下的少年脚软的快站不住，男人又扛起他的双腿，少年在惊叫声中双脚离地，这个姿势除了上身能借力趴着，整个下身悬空的时候，除了后穴没有别的连接点，他清晰的感受到对方肉棒在他穴里怎么捅进又怎么抽出，他的叫声越来越高亢，在一片旷野里回荡，在尖叫声中，他又一次被艹射，而男人也快到了，他拔出性器，把少年转过来，将精液一股股射在少年潮红的脸上。乳白的液体沾湿了他的睫毛，喷在了他挺直的鼻梁上，往下滑进了酒窝。  
男人喘着粗气问，“哥带你看的夕阳，美不美？”


End file.
